Of all the Shades of Blue, Black, and Orange
by Naoko-Miharu
Summary: AU. When you mix a broken Leica, a Film & Photography Major, and a new kid in town... you'll definitely get a crazy mix. SasuNaru.
1. Tints and Shades

**Of all the Shades of Blue, Black, and Orange**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, and I highly doubt I ever will.

**Warnings:** Probably a lot of OOCness, so don't hurt me… –hides in a corner–

**A/N:** Well, most of the things in the beginning of this story have actually happened to me a couple of days ago, and I do take Art, I am in High School, and I have made a weird video with my friends including an energy drink and posted it on YouTube. This is my _first_ time writing something like this, and to me, it's a pretty challenging thing to do (especially if you're using the main characters from an awesome anime in a fanfiction and to try to make it non-OOC as possible). So yeah, I hope you enjoy _Of all the Shades of Blue, Black, and Orange_. –Miharu (:

**Summary:** Alternate Universe. When you mix a broken Leica, a Film & Photography Major, and a new kid in town... you'll definatly get a crazy mix. SasuNaru.

**_Ryou - _**The Currency in this story.

* * *

**Chapter One: Tints and Shades

* * *

**

It was a semi-rainy spring day, when four high school students were standing outside a very common drug store within a mini outlet in a semi-populated part of Konoha.

By first impression you would think these teens were just normal high school students making a plain old video for YouTube. But with a second impression, you would want to forget your first.

These students were dressed in the regular school uniforms for the Konoha High School of Art and Literature; a stand-up collar with a long jacket and loose trousers. Interesting right?

I guess not… but these certain type of students that are in the school of Art and Literature were mostly envied in some parts of Konoha, not for their clothing, but for their talents and sensibility in the fields of Art, Music, Dance, and Literature.

Students that have graduated from this school have been successful and are now living very comfortable and nice lives as either a famous film maker, a famous oil painter, or a professional advertiser, if that's possible…

Ah, alright, enough about this, let's get back with those 'oh so normal' high school students…

A tall seventeen year old male with navy blue-tinted black hair that spiked to the back was standing in front of three other seventeen year old males, while holding up a thin platinum colored digital camera.

"Ready Sasuke?" A calm yet bored voice asked.

The navy blue-tinted raven haired teen, now dubbed as Sasuke responded with a simple 'hn' before pressing the play button on the digital camera.

When the camera started to film, another tall seventeen year old student with a high spiked ponytail which made him look like he had a 'pineapple head' or so they say, held up a beverage.

"So, we just purchased this wacked-out energy drink called RUST...," He said calmly.

Sasuke shifted the camera to his right and continued to film.

The teen standing next to the high spiked pony-tailed boy, who had a pair of unusual pupil-less, but milky ivory colored irises, took hold of the energy drink and turned it to the camera, so the logo was seen.

"And… we're going to try it," He said smoothly.

The pupil-less teen handed over the grunge designed drink to the other friend, who was a bit plumper than the others; his soft brown hair spiked into two directions and he had two small pinkish swirls on each side of his cheeks.

The said teen, carefully opened the canned energy drink and took a small sip of the grape smelling drink.

After a few milliseconds later, his face began to twist up as if he had tried a whole entire bag of sour skittles in one shot, and he looked like he was about to hurl, but managed to swallow the beverage disdainfully.

"Oi, Chouji you alright?" The pony-tailed teen asked, stifling a small laugh, as he watched his friend smack his lips and wipe his mouth with a hand.

"Whoo… it tastes like an acidy diluted grape lollipop drenched in soda," He said, eyeing the can of grape energy drink.

The pupil-less boy looked at Chouji with a bit of awe at his description of the drink, but paid no mind to it after a few seconds.

"Alright Neji, why don't you try it now?" Chouji asked, handing him the can of the acidy diluted grape lollipop drenched in soda tasting drink to him.

The long brunette haired teen, now known as Neji, narrowed his eyes at the energy drink but took it anyways and took a sip.

After a couple of seconds later, Neji cocked his eyebrow and somewhat frowned.

"Was it _that_ bad?" Chouji asked, laughing slightly.

"Actually, it doesn't taste that bad at all, it's just _acidy_…," He said.

"You wanna try it now Shikamaru?" Neji asked, turning to the teen.

"No way, I'm not into energy drinks, and besides what kind of energy drink is 'RUST'?" He objected, as he placed his arms behind his head, "And do you really think an energy drink that says 'After you've drank this you can feel like you can skate, snowboard, and surf at the same time.' will actually make you feel like you can skate, snowboard, _and_ surf at the same time?"

Chouji looked at Shikamaru before he burst out laughing, "Hahaha, oh man Shikamaru, I didn't know you were _that_ against energy drinks!"

"I'm not, I'm just saying," He defended.

Sasuke gave a sigh of annoyance before pressing down on the button, making the filming stop.

His friends looked at him with confusion before he spoke up… or at least tried to.

Before the stoic teen could explain, he was shoved by a certain someone, making the digital camera fall out of his hands and ending up as an explosion of machinery on the floor.

Sasuke could feel his temper rising, and so did Shikamaru, Chouji, and Neji.

Before he could yell his lungs out, the person who bumped into him stopped and turned around.

"I'm so, so sorry!" He apologized as he slightly bowed down in apology.

"Sorry? Dude, you broke a _digital camera_, you know how expensive that was?" Shikamaru said, crossing his arms.

When the person looked up, Sasuke felt his temper lowering and his face somewhat flushing a shade of pink.

'Oh crap…' he thought as he looked at _this _person.

The person looked around Sasuke's age, had messy spiked blonde hair, a pair of monochromatic shaded blue eyes and a pair of whisker like marks adorned on each side of his cheeks. He was wearing a light colored orange hoodie, sleeves rolled up, with a small red swirl on the front of the shirt, along with a pair of black jeans.

"I could pay you back, I swear! How much was it?" The blonde exclaimed.

Sasuke noted that the blonde didn't want to be in deep trouble than he was in already and he tried his best to block it out, I mean he broke an expensive camera!

"It's 2,500 Ryou, dobe," Sasuke said, shaking himself out of his semi-blushing stance.

The blonde's left eye twitched at the name—err insult… whatever it is, and puffed out his cheeks.

"Don't call me that! It's Naruto! Not dobe, teme!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Che, whatever. You still owe me 2500 Ryou for the camera... _loser,_" The raven haired boy said stoically, completely ignoring the nickname.

Naruto ground his teeth together before sighing in semi-defeat, "Yeah, I know, but it might take me a while to give you the money, since I just moved here and all…"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"I can give you 100 Ryou, for twenty five days and by then you'll get the payment for your camera," Naruto said, scratching his head.

Without thinking, a smirk formed on Sasuke's lips as he accepted, "Fine, twenty five days, no later."

There was an awkward silence before Naruto spoke up.

"Uh… how can I give the money to you exactly?" The blonde asked.

"What school are you going to?" Neji asked, looking at the teen.

"Well, I'm going to that high school not too far from here—"

"—Konoha High School of Art and Literature," Shikamaru, Chouji, and Neji finished for him in unison.

Naruto sweatdropped before smiling awkwardly, "Yeah, I guess I'm going there, for uh, the Music program and for Commercial Art."

"That's cool, then maybe you'll be in Commercial Art with us!" Chouji said happily.

Naruto smiled, but before he could talk any more, he glanced at a clock at a nearby bank and yelped.

"Well, I've got to go now, got to meet my dad at the Konoha Enterprise LTD Building, he's getting a job there or something."

Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, and Sasuke all watched as the blonde encounter dash off to the Enterprise Building.

Chouji looked down at Sasuke's feet and stared at the broken camera before looking up at him, who was apparently still staring at the direction where Naruto left.

"Oi Sasuke, what are you going to do about that film project due tomorrow?" Shikamaru asked, "It's worth 80 percent of the final grade."

"Yeah, and how are you going to tell Kakashi-sensei about the broken 2500 Ryou Leica?" Chouji asked, pointing to the broken mess.

Sasuke sighed before picking up the broken camera and stuffing it into his black messenger bag, "I'll think of something… Let's go back to where ever we were before, I hate doing these stupid film projects anyways."

Shikamaru and Chouji sighed before they followed Sasuke out of the mini-outlet.

Neji took a look at the energy drink and took a sip.

After a couple of seconds later, he cursed to himself.

"Oh gods, I feel like I can skate, snowboard, and surf at the same time…"

* * *

**A/N:** Ta da! So how was it? I hope it wasn't too out of character, which I think it kinda was, but at least I tried? Lol, and yeah, I've tried this type of 'drink' before, and it does taste like an acidy diluted grape lollipop drenched in soda lol. Oh well, I hope you liked this weird, cheesy, yet hopefully decent first chapter of, _Of all the Shades of Blue, Black, and Orange_.

Thanks for reading!

-Miharu (:


	2. Emphasis

**Of all the Shades of Blue, Black, and ****Orange**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Adobe Photoshop, Paintshop Pro, or Microsoft Windows Makers, (and other programs), and I highly doubt I ever will.

**Warnings:** Probably a lot of OOCness, so don't hurt me… –hides in a corner–

**A/N:** Awesome, I got some reviews and a bunch of alerts! Lol, thanks a bunch! I shall give you all virtual packs of pocky XD.

Ergh, sorry about the late update, school is being its evil self and I had a limited amount of time planning everything out –sigh- Oh wells, I hope you enjoy Chapter 2 !  
-Miharu (:

(---) – Means a short time skip

**Full Summary:** Alternate Universe. He was the school's film and photography major, and he was just the new kid in town. How could one minuscule accident impact and start something so immense? SasuNaru.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Emphasis ****

* * *

**

After the Leica incident, the next day started off as a regular and normal March Monday morning; traffic jams, tired souls, and an extreme amount of homework… to the students of Konoha High School of Art and Literature at least.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Neji all began their classes with third period oil painting (yes, oil painting), and by fourth period, they all met up at the lunch room and took their regular seats by the vending machines in the back of the cafeteria.

"So, photography class is next period…," Chouji began, as he took out a salmon sandwich out of a brown paper bag and took a bite, "What –chew- are you gonna –chew- do?"

Sasuke leaned back from the bench he was sitting on, so his back was leaning against the wall. He merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Che, Kakashi's probably too busy reading that perverted book of his to not notice the projects were due today," He said, grabbing his bottle of Aquafina and taking a sip out of it, "He did that a few times already."

Everyone, excluding Sasuke who just gave a small smirk, laughed.

Before they could enjoy themselves a bit longer, two familiar girls approached the guys' table.

"They're heeere!" Chouji exclaimed in an exaggerated sing-song voice as he took another bite out of his sandwich.

Shikamaru stifled a laugh as he scooted near Neji for the girls to sit and placed his elbow on the table, and rested his head on his palm.

The raven-haired teen completely ignored them, and the incoming female juniors.

"Good Morning Sasuke-kun, Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji," The girl with amazingly genuine bubble-gum pink hair and emerald-jade eyes sweetly said as she and her other friend with long blonde hair walked over.

"Hey Sakura, Ino." Chouji greeted as he stuffed the last pieces of his fish sandwich into his mouth.

Shikamaru and Neji gave a small hand wave while Sasuke just nodded in acknowledgement.

The two girls smiled softly before plopping down on the white colored lunch benches.

"So, are you guys gonna enter the competition?" The blonde pony-tailed girl asked after a moment of silence as she placed her elbows on the table and tucked her bangs behind her right ear.

"Oh right, the competition… when's that again?" Shikamaru asked with semi bored-ness while fiddling with a bendy straw in a can of coke.

Ino sighed with annoyance and began to explain as if she had rehearsed it numerous amount of times before. "It's next Friday, and if you want to sign up go ask Kurenai-sensei before this Thursday, tickets are going to be sold out by then."

"Tell me why it's going to be sold out? Isn't it just an art show and a few painting competitions?" Chouji asked, as he stuffed another slice of salmon sandwich into his mouth.

"Well Chouji it _is_ just an art show, well part of it is, but the competition is going to be crazy!" Ino exclaimed, "It's going to be us against the school in Kaminari no Kuni!"

Sakura nodded, "The students there are fierce competitors, and I heard that a lot of them are going to compete against Sai!"

"Sai?" Neji asked, "You know no one can beat him in those painting competitions."

"Yeah, what makes you think these students from Kaminari no Kuni are gonna beat him?" Shikamaru added.

"We didn't say they were going to beat him. But these people look pretty tough; they've got scholarships from around the country!" Sakura slightly defended.

"That sounds pretty –munch- interesting actually," Chouji mused.

"Well we hope to see you guys there, we're definitely going; already bought tickets!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

The guys nodded tiredly at the girls before Chouji noticed his brunette-haired friend take a sip out of a _brown paper bag_?

"Neji, are you drinking that _drink_?" The teen asked, before grinning semi-evilly.

"No, what makes you think that?" Neji defended, wiping his mouth with a napkin, "Err, anyways what do you think about that guy? Naruto was it?"

"Oh right, kinda forgot about him there." Shikamaru said tiredly.

"Naruto? Some new kid?" The blonde haired girl asked.

"Yup, new to town, crashed into Sasuke over there and broke one of Kakashi-sensei's cameras." Chouji said with a mouthful of sandwich.

"You mean _that_ camera? The Leica that he always lends you?" Ino exclaimed.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at Ino's words before muttering a 'yeah, that's the one'.

"That's a shame…" Sakura whispered, "I wonder why he's entering the school so late, Naruto I mean. School's going to end soon anyways."

There was a silent nod before the bell rang for the next class.

"We better see you next Friday!" Ino stated before grabbing Sakura's free arm and exiting for their next class.

"-Sigh- These girls are too troublesome…," Shikamaru mused before grabbing his books off the table and getting up.

Sasuke smirked before getting up as well and strapping on his messenger bag.

"Let's go Neji, and stop drinking that energy drink already!" Chouji exclaimed taking the paper bagged beverage away from the brunette.

Neji frowned but went on to follow his fellow classmates to their next class.

---

The Film and Photography class was probably one of the most 'regular' classes of the entire school. The class was usually dim, due to the odd working lighting and the work in class was usually easy. The class was filled with rolls of developed and undeveloped film and a rack full of expensive professional and digital cameras, a row of ten flat paneled computers with programs such as Adobe Photoshop, Paintshop Pro, Windows Movie Maker, Windows Media Player, and other programs needed to edit pictures or videos, along with group collages of photographs taken by previous Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors.

The room usually smelt like freshly brewed coffee since our dear Kakashi-sensei usually had a large cup of brewed coffee at the edge of his desk every day. Hm, what could you say about him? Many students thought he was sort of strange in a cool way. He was usually seen leisurely sitting on the edge of his desk, face in one of his infamous explicit orange and occasionally red Icha-Icha Paradise/Tactics book. He wears the regular teacher's uniform… whatever the teacher's uniform looked like. Well, I guess you could say a neat workable suit with the jacket, the trousers, et cetera…

The students of his could never figure out why he wore a ski-like mask that covered half of his face, but the students and teachers who had that one in a thousand chance of seeing his face said he was actually quite handsome, despite his mismatched eyes and his amazingly silvery-gravity-defying-spiked hair.

But anyways, when the incoming class entered and got themselves settled and undivided, Kakashi, who apparently was _still_ glued to his book calmly asked everyone to take out their developed pictures and a piece of paper.

"Alright everyone, analyze your pictures and try to see if you have any Principles of Designs: Emphasis, Unity, Balance, Variety, and so on and so forth in them. If you do, then jot it down on your looseleaf paper, and when you're done, place them into your folders along with your photos and I'll collect them by the end of the period…"

Rustles of papers and folders were heard as everybody worked on their assignments.

Sasuke, and the others were sitting in the near back beside the windows and the collages of pictures taken by previous classmen.

Before everyone could continue, or rather even start their work, a light knock was heard, along with the School's Assistant Principle and Nurse, Shizune, who entered the classroom.

"Ahem, Kakashi-san?" She asked softly, catching Kakashi's attention.

The tall sensei looked over to the woman before greeting her with a small wave.

Shizune smiled before walking over and whispering to Kakashi.

He quickly nodded before Shizune walked over to the front of the class and received the class's undivided attention.

"Good morning everyone! I have some good news for you all," She said, motioning someone to enter through the door, "We have a new student today and I hope you'll all be nice to him."

Sasuke's eye twitched at the last sentence as he immediately looked up at the door.

"Could it be _him_?" Neji whispered.

The door slowly opened to reveal no other than the young blonde from yesterday.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto, and he just moved here yesterday from the upper side of Konoha," Shizune introduced.

Young Naruto was wearing headphones around his neck, an obnoxiously dirty-orange colored hoodie with sleeves rolled up, along with a pair of blue jeans, a dark blue bag that slung around his left shoulder, and the school's uniform which hung on his left arm.

He gave a friendly smile and a wave before walking over to Shizune.

"It's him alright," Shikamaru whispered back.

"Naruto will be taking Commercial Art, the Music Program, and Painting, along with other things, so I hope you won't make Naruto feel too foreign." She said.

"Alright Naruto, why don't you take a seat…," Kakashi began while analyzing the room, "Why don't you take a seat in front of Uchiha Sasuke and his little groupie?"

Naruto's eyes slightly widened at the name, audibly gulped but calmly walked over to the vacant seat in front of the raven-haired teen.

The class which included a seriously energetic and optimistic green-wearing teen, seemed a bit enthusiastic about a new student and greeted him before sitting down.

"Hm, it looks like he'll fit in quite well." Kakashi said before returning his gaze to his book.

Shizune smiled before sighing at the silver-haired sensei.

"Honestly Kakashi-san, you should be focusing more on the class's final tests and not to mention the _final projects_ instead of reading that book of yours. Tsunade-sama wouldn't like that." She slightly lectured.

Kakashi closed his book and slid off the desk, "I guess I'll read this later then."

Shizune took a last glance at orange wearing boy before leaving the room and Kakashi to his class.

"Alright everyone continue what you were doing," The silver-haired man said as he plopped a large stack of worksheets on his desk.

As Naruto finished getting acquainted with a couple of his new classmates, he turned around to face— err rather stare at the raven-haired teen.

"Idiot, why are you staring at me like that?" Sasuke asked, staring directly back at the slightly awed Naruto.

"W-well because I didn't know you were an Uchiha?" Naruto questionably asked.

"Almost everyone knows Sasuke's an Uchiha, how come you're so surprised?" Chouji asked.

"Because my father is working for you," Naruto said bluntly.

Shikamaru and Neji whistled one of those whistles as if a bomb were about to fall down and explode everything in its radius.

"Really," Sasuke said stiffly, 'Well this is interesting…'

"Uh, anyways here's your hundred Ryou," Naruto said brushing the subject off, reaching into his pocket and slamming the crisp paper money on Sasuke's desk.

The stoic teen was about to take the money but was cut off by a sharp voice and a dark hovering shadow…

"Sasuke, what do you think you're doing?" Kakashi asked sternly yet curiously.

"Don't tell me that you're perhaps betting? No wait, gambling?" He asked, arms on his sides.

"Why would you think that we're gambling Kakashi?" Sasuke asked, half cockily.

"Ah Sasuke, you and your cockiness," Kakashi sighed, "I'll see you and Mr. Uzumaki after class to explain your punishment."

With that Kakashi walked over to Naruto and placed a stack of worksheets in front of him.

"Well Naruto, here's all the work we've done so far; it's just a sum up of the history of the camera, the uses of it, the types of cameras, and other things you need to know."

Naruto fell silent and quietly thanked him.

Kakashi calmly walked back to his desk, flipped his explicit book open and resumed his daily readings.

"Man Sasuke, you never have detention," Chouji whispered.

"Like I didn't know Chouji…," Sasuke slightly retorted.

"Maybe you should have told Kakashi-sensei about the camera Sasuke," Shikamaru suggested while paper-clipping his picture to his folder and finished paper.

Sasuke didn't respond.

Naruto didn't move.

---

'Great, dad's gonna be happy when he finds out his only son got detention on the first day…,' Naruto thought as he waiting alongside the raven-haired teen in the now empty photography classroom.

'Hmph, at least this'll make me different from… _him_,' Sasuke mused.

"You do know that I was just kidding about the 'punishment' right?"

"Huh?" Two very perplexed teens exclaimed in unison.

Kakashi 'smiled' before placing his book down on his lap.

"It was a joke, a lame one in fact… but anyways I just wanted you, Sasuke to help Naruto out, tour him around and stuff. And I also want you two to do an assignment together."

The two teens looked at each other before turning their heads to Kakashi.

"Why me of all people?" Sasuke asked.

"Well Sasuke, you _are _a Film and Photography major," Kakashi started, "And this will be counted as Naruto's first mini-project and your extra credit for college."

Sasuke let out a frustrated groan.

"I won't be THAT much of a bother ya know," Naruto said, narrowing his eyes at the semi-pissed Sasuke.

"Alright, that's enough you two," Kakashi sighed, "Since you two both have a free period right now, I want you guys to go down to the basement and use the large room where they usually have the photo shoots for the students, models, whoever it is and take four frames that of you both that represents: emphasis, contrast, balance, and unity."

"After you're done taking four frames, I want you to edit some of it with the computer and hand it in by tomorrow… now off you go!"

---

After a couple of minutes later, the two teens arrived at the large photo studio that was filled with tons of different drop screens, green screens, props, a lot of lighting, a computer that flashed the school's logo, and other things needed for a professional shoot.

"So which one do we do first?" The blonde asked while staring at the extremely large studio with awe.

There was an awkward silence.

"Contrast." "Balance."

"Eh?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"…Why don't we do emphasis first?" The blonde suggested.

"Why emphasis?" Sasuke asked curiously, placing his bag on an empty chair.

"Dunno, sounds cooler," He said genuinely.

"Do you even know what it means?" The raven-haired boy asked.

Naruto thought for a moment before shaking his head.

Sasuke snorted, "Gods Naruto, you've got to be one of the most interesting guys I've ever met."

"At least my hair isn't as _interesting_ as yours, Sasuke."

"What?"

* * *

**A/N:** Bwahaha, that was a weird chapter... I really have no clue where I'm going with this. And I'm not even sure if that's what you do in photography class… haha. I hope this chapter isn't confusing o.o; If it is, then I'll try to straighten everything out in the next chapter. And I don't know where I got the salmon sandwich from. I guess it's because my mom was cooking salmon…

Thanks for reading!

-Miharu (:


End file.
